sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Summon chants (5Ds Blazing Gale)
In 5Ds Blazing Gale, whenever characters play their key cards during their duel, they usually perform a summoning chant that matches the card they are summoning. Most of these have a common theme related to their wielder's personality. *Jason = Elements, acceleration, pride *Posie = Ice, heaven, protecting others *Cinnamon = Flames *Sakura = Wind (her spirit) *Rua = Protecting others *Ruka = Life and light, spiritual forces NOTE: Many of these translations are from Google Translate, so their accuracy is not 100%. If you know the correct translations, feel free to edit. Make sure you note it in comments too. Thanks Jason Elemental Hero Spear Angel First "天の天使が上方から降臨せよ、世界を節約後見人となれ！シンクロ召喚！いこう！Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スピアエンジェル！" "Ten no tenshi ga kamigata kara kourinseyo, sekai wo setsuyaku kōken'nin tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Ikou! Erementaruhīrō Supia Enjeru!" “Heaven angel descend from above, become the guardian that saves the world! Synchro Summon! Let's go! Elemental Hero Spear Angel!” Second "天国の天使に、願いを聴かなければならない。降臨地球に、世界を救う！シンクロに召喚！記載休憩よ、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スピアエンジェル！" "Tengoku no tenshi ni, negai wo kikanakereba naranai. Kourin chikyū ni, sekai wo sukuu! Shinkuro shōkan! Kisaikyūkei yo, Erementaruhīrō Supia Enjeru!" “Angel of heaven, hear my wish. Descend to earth and save the world! Synchro Summon! Break forth, Elemental Hero Spear Angel!” Third "天から射し込んで神聖な天使が、この世界の中闇を破れ！シンクロ召喚！輝きの使者、エレメンタルヒーロースピアーエンジェル！" "Ten kara sashikonde shinseina tenshi ga, kono sekai no naka yami o yabure! Shinkuro shoukan! Kagayaki no shisha, Erementaruhīrō Supiā Enjeru!" “The sacred angel that shines through the heavens, break apart the darkness within this world! Synchro Summon! Envoy of radiance, Elemental Hero Spear Angel!” Angel Bunny Posie First "二つの心交差、一つとなって！二人の魂を目覚め！シンクロ召喚！交差よ, エンジェルバニーポージー!" "Futatsu no kokoro kōsa, hitotsu tonatte! Futari no tamashī wo mezame! Shinkuro shoukan! Kousayo, Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Crossing of two hearts, merge into one! Awaken the soul of the two lovers! Synchro Summon! Cross! Angel Bunny Posie!” Second "二人の恋人の心愛を搭載, 天の道で証跡を組み合わせる！シンクロ召喚！エンジェルバニーポージー, いこう!" "Futari no koibito no kokoro ai o tōsai, ten no michi de shōseki wo kumiawaseru! Shinkuro shōkan! Enjeru Banī Pōjī, ikou!" “Hearts of the two lovers powered by love, combine your paths underneath a path to heaven! Synchro Summon! Angel Bunny Posie, let's go!” Third 愛によって供給二人の恋人心、天国への道の下にきみ心を組み合わせて！シンクロ召喚！チームワークの力、エンジェルバニーポージー！ Ai niyotte kyōkyū futari no koibito kokoro, tengoku e no michi no shita ni kimi-tachi no kokoro wo kumiawasete! Shinkuro shoukan! Chīmuwāku no chikara, Ejeru Banī Pōjī! "Hearts of the two lovers powered by love, combine your hearts under a path to heaven! Synchro Summon! The power of teamwork, Angel Bunny Posie!" Fourth "愛による供給ふたり心、天の階段下に道を組み合わせる！シンクロ召喚！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、エンジェルバニーポージー！" "Ai niyoru kyōkyū futari no kokoro, ten no kaidan ni michi wo kumiawaseru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Hearts of the two powered by love, combine your paths under the stairway to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Angel Bunny Posie!” Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason 龍英雄が永遠の疾風に君臨、今現れよ！永遠の風と勇気と組み合わせ翼をふるう、神聖進化の道越え舞い上がれ！光射す道となれ！ シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、俺の救世主！精神龍の使者 - ストームシグナージェイソン！ Ryū eiyū ga eien no hayate ni kunrin, ima arawareyo! Eien no kaze to yūki to kumiawase tsubasa wo furū, shinsei shinka no michi koe maiagare! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kouraiseyo, ore no kyūseishu! Seishinryū no Shisha - Sutōmu Shigunā Jeison! "The dragon hero who reigns over the eternal gale, appear now! Wielding the blade combined with eternal wind and courage, soar across a divine path of evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, my savior! Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason!" Red Dragon Archfiend First "王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！燃え上がれ、《レッド デーモンズドラゴン》！" "Ouja no kodou, ima koko ni retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaī! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon!" “The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Bear witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! Burn forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Second "俺の心に眠る自分神聖な力が、目覚めそれから栄光への道となれ！シンクロ召喚！行こう レッドデーモンズドラゴン "Ore no kokoro ni nemuru jibun shinseina chikara ga, mezame sorekara eikō e no michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Ikou, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon" “My sacred power that sleeps within my heart, awaken and blaze a path to glory! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Stardust Dragon First 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星をなる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi wo naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Second 宿命の星天が輝い, いずれかに未来放つ組み合わせ光に照らさ！シンクロは、召喚！飛翔せよ、スターダストドラゴン！" "Shukumei no hoshi ten ga kagayai, Izureka ni mirai hanatsu kumiawase hikari ni terasa! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The stars of destiny that shine through the heavens, combine into one and unleash a future lit by light! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!” Golden Dreamlight Dragon First 朝の夜明けの光を出しもたらす、この世界内のすべての闇を破壊する！シンクロ召喚！いでよ！ゴールデンドリームライトドラゴン！ "Asa no yoake no hikari wo dashi motarasu, kono sekai-nai no subete no yami o hakai suru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo! Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" “Bringing forth the light of the morning dawn, destroy all the darkness within this world! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Second "朝焼けの力で、この世界の闇を破る！ シンクロ召喚！いでよ！ゴールデンドリームライトドラゴン！" "Asayake no chikara de, kono sekai no yami o yaburu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" "By the power of the morning dawn, break apart the darkness in this world! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Third 希望の空に朝の光を介して踊る、夢に俺たちの夢をもたらす！シンクロ召喚！天の神聖な龍、ゴールデンドリームライトドラゴン！ "Kibō no sora ni asa no hikari wo kaishite odoru, yume ni ore-tachi no yume wo motarasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ten no Shinseina Ryū, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" “Dancing through the morning light in a sky of hope, bring forth our dreams into reality! Synchro Summon! Sacred dragon of heaven, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Fourth "光の疾風を飛行神聖な龍、俺たちの希望を目覚め。それらが射す道となれ! シンクロ召喚！光来せよ, ゴールデンドリームライトドラゴン!" Hikari no shippuu wo hikō shinseina ryū, ore-tachi no kibou wo mezame. Sorera ga sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon! "The sacred dragon that flies through the gale of light, awaken our hopes! Become the path they shine upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Shooting Dreamstar Dragon 神聖な龍が、時空障壁を超え飛行、飛翔せよ! 銀河にまたがって実行俺たちの隠れ進化の力を呼び覚ます！ 光指す道となれ！ アクセルシンクロ! 光来せよ、進化の疾風! シューティング ドリームスター ドラゴン! Shinseina ryū ga, jikū shōheki wo koe hikō, hishouseyo! Ginga ni matagatte jikkō ore-tachi no kakure shinka no chikara wo yobisamasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kouraiseyo, shinka no shippū! Shūtingu Dorīmusutā Doragon! “Sacred dragon that flies across the space-time barrier, take flight! Race across the galaxies and awaken our hidden evolutionary power! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Arrive in light, gale of evolution! Shooting Dreamstar Dragon!” Shooting Star Dragon 点滅星が新時代の始まりを生成。空に舞い上がると輝く未来を生み出す！アクセルシンクロ！ 行こう, «シューティング・スター・ドラゴン»!" Tenmetsuboshi ga shin jidai no hajimari wo seisei. Sora ni maiagaru to kagayaku mirai o umidasu! Akuseru Shinkuro! Ikou, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!" “Flashing stars generate the beginning of a new era, soar to the skies and bring forth a shining future! Accel Synchro! Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon!” Elemental Hero Aqua Skymari First 水と風の力を命じる, 俺の敵に怒りを引き出す！ シンクロ召喚！罷り出る, Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ アクアスカイマリ！ "Mizu to kaze no chikara o meijiru, ore no teki ni ikari o hikidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Makarideru, Erementaru Hīrō Akua Sukaimari! “Commanding the powers of water and wind, unleash your rage upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Aqua Skymari!" Second 水と風の力ひとつにまとめ, 俺の敵に元素怒りを引き出す！ シンクロ召喚！罷り出る, Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ アクアスカイマリ！ "Mizu to kaze no chikara hitotsu ni matome, ore no teki ni genso ikari o hikidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Makarideru, Erementaru Hīrō Akua Sukaimari!" “Power of water and wind combined into one, unleash your elemental fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Aqua Skymari!” Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian 英雄の立上り、 時間の傷跡が付い。俺が光のマントの星に上がるとして、聞こえ！謎めいたの光と力にあふれ, 今. この速度の試合で俺が現れよ! アクセルシンクロ！降臨 せよ、エレメンタルヒーローエニグマガーディアン！ Eiyū no tachiagari, jikan no kizuato ga tsui. Ore ga hikari no manto no hoshi ni agaru toshite, kikoe! Nazomeita no hikari to chikara ni afure, ima kono sokudo no shiai de ore ga arawareyo! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kourinseyo, Erementaruhīrō Enigumagādian!" “The rise of a hero, marked by the scars of time, hear me as I ascend to the stars in a cloak of light. Bursting with the light and power of an enigma, appear to me now in this game of speed! Accel Synchro! Descend, Elemental Hero Enigma Guardian!” Elemental Hero Phoenix Girl "消火明るく天際天を渡り、永遠の安らぎで俺たちの魂を結集！融合召喚！E·HERO フェニックスガール！ "Shōka akaruku tensai ten wo watari, eien no yasuragi de ore-tachi no tamashī wo kesshū! Yūgō shoukan! Erementaru Hīrō Fenikkusu Gāru!" “Crossing the heavens upon the fire-lit sky, unite our souls under eternal serenity! Fusion Summon! Elemental Hero Phoenix Girl!” Elemental Hero White Empress "神聖な貴族の権力を有する、白雪の皇后！俺に今が聞こえ！ 融合召喚！行くぜ、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ホワイトエンプレス "Shinseina kizoku no kenryoku o yūsuru, shirayuki no kōgō! Ore ni ima ga kikoe! Yūgō shoukan! Iku ze, Erementaru Hīrō Howaito Enpuresu" "Bearing the power of the sacred nobility, hear me now, empress of the white snow! Fusion Summon! Go, Elemental Hero White Empress!" Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura 聖なる疾風に答える双剣, 力を結合し、木の葉隠れの花をもたらせ! 融合召喚！疾風の神聖な英雄、<<Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯスラッシングウインドサクラ！ >> "Seinaru shippū ni kotaeru futaken, chikara wo ketsugōshi, Konohagakure no hana o motarase! Yūgō shoukan! Shippū no Shinseina Eiyū, Erementaru Hīrō Surasshingu Windo Sakura! "Twin blades answering to the sacred gale, combine your powers and bring forth the blossom of Konohagakure! Fusion Summon! Sacred hero of the gale, Elemental Hero Slashing Wind Sakura!" Elemental Hero Blazing Icy Sakura 絆永遠氷と荒れ狂う炎を形成し, 永遠 宿命を打ち破り穿孔翼となる! 融合召喚！融合召喚！目覚める、E·HERO ブレイジングアイシーサクラ！" Kizuna eien kōri to arekuruu honō wo keiseishi, eien shukumei wo uchiyaburi senkō tsubasa tonaru! Yūgō shoukan! Mezameru, Erementaruhīrō Bureijingu Aishī Sakura!" “Bonds created from eternal ice and raging flames, become the piercing blade that shatters through eternal destiny! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Elemental Hero Blazing Icy Sakura!” Elemental Hero Torrential Sakura 強力な英雄、水と破ら決定から作成! 今現れ永遠の雨を引き出す！融合召喚！龍の水処女、E·HERO トッレンシャルサクラ！ Kyōryokuna eiyū, mizu to yabura kettei kara sakusei! Ima araware eien no ame wo hikidasu! Yūgō shoukan! Ryū no mizushojo, Erementaru Hīrō Torrensharu Sakura! "A mighty hero created from water and unbreakable determination, appear now and unleash eternal rain! Fusion Summon! The dragon's water maiden, Elemental Hero Torrential Sakura!" Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 氷の天空を取り囲む孤独な龍が、今降臨せよ永遠の怒りを解き放て！シンクロ召喚！とどろけ, 氷結界の龍グングニル！ Kōri no tenkū o torikakomu kodokuna ryū ga, ima kourinseyo eien no ikari wo tokihanate! Shinkuro shoukan! Todoroke, Hyōkekkai no Ryū Gungunīru! "The lone dragon encircling the icy heavens, descend now and unleash your eternal fury! Synchro Summon! Roar, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!” Shinkansen Tiger - Saber Aria 虎の誇り、俺の叫びを聞く！ 高速で光の道を超えて加速さよ! シンクロ召喚！吠える、シンクロチューナー! 新幹線虎 - セイバーアリア! Tora no hokori, ore no sakebi o kiku! Kōsoku de hikari no michi wo koete kasokusa yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Hoeru, Shinkuro Chūnā! Shinkansentora - Seibā Aria! "Pride of the tiger, hear my cry! Accelerate across the path of light at high speed! Synchro Summon! Roar, Synchro Tuner! Shinkansen Tiger - Saber Aria!" Posie Angel Bunny Posie First 永遠の愛の国境を越え、運命確率によって選択人の印を所有し！シンクロ召喚！あたしの心、降臨せよ！ エンジェルバニーポージー！ Eien no ai no kokkyō wo koe, unmei kakuritsu niyotte sentaku hito no shirushi wo shoyūshi! Shinkuro shoukan! Atashi no kokoro, kourinseyo! Enjeru Banī Pōjī “Crossing the border of eternal love, bear the mark of those ordained by fated chance. My heart, descend forth! Angel Bunny Posie!” Second "双子愛好家が永遠の運命によって接着。永遠の幸福への道を生み出す！シンクロ召喚！私の心、エンジェルバニーポージー、降臨！" "Futago aikōka ga eien no unmei niyotte setchaku. Eien no kōfuku e no michi wo umidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Watashi no kokoro, Enjerubanīpōjī, kourin!" “Twin lovers bonded by eternal destiny, bring forth the path to eternal happiness! Synchro Summon! My heart, Angel Bunny Posie, descend to me!” Third 二人の恋人一緒に永遠の運命で, あたしの心のファンファーレを目覚め! それ永遠の天へ鳴りせ! シンクロ召喚！心の空から、降臨せよ！ エンジェルバニーポージー！ Futari no koibito issho ni eien no unmei de, atashi no kokoro no fanfāre wo mezame! Sore eien no ten e narise! Shinkuro shoukan! Kokoro no sora kara, kourinseyo! Enjeru Banī Pōjī! "Two lovers bonded by eternal destiny, awaken my heart's fanfare and let it ring to the everlasting heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend from the skies of my heart! Angel Bunny Posie! Icy Storm Dragon First 氷の全能龍、あたしの叫びを聞いてくれ！あなたの古代の眠りから目覚め、すべてのあたし達に冷たい奇跡を放つ！シンクロ召喚！いこう, アイシーストームドラゴン！ "Kōri no zennōryū, atashi no sakebi wo kiite kure! Anata no kodai no nemuri kara mezame, subete no atashi-tachi ni tsumetai kiseki wo hanatsu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ikou, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon!" “Almighty dragon of ice, hear my cry! Awaken from your ancient slumber and shower an icy miracle upon us all! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Icy Storm Dragon!” Second 氷全能龍、あたし神聖な力を解き放つ！永遠希望を生み出す！シンクロ召喚！吹雪を飛翔、アイシーストームドラゴン！ "Kōri zennōryū, atashi shinseina-ryoku wo tokihanatsu! Eien kibō wo umidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Fubuki o hishō, Aishisutomu Doragon!" "Almighty dragon of the ice, release your sacred powers unto me and shower forth eternal hope! Synchro Summon! Soar through the blizzard, Icy Storm Dragon!" Third 永遠夢は聖なる吹雪の最初を呼び起こす、天界の雪に囲ま将来を生み出す！シンクロ召喚！目覚めるよ、アイシーストームドラゴン！" Eien yume wa seinaru fubuki no saisho wo yobiokosu, tenkai no yuki ni kakoma shōrai wo umidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Mezameru yo, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon!" “Eternal dreams will call forth the beginning of a sacred blizzard, bring forth a future surrounded by the snow of heavens! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Icy Storm Dragon!” Fourth 時天地兼ね備えて、氷強大龍が目覚めます。この世界に希望を与える！シンクロ召喚！目覚めるよ、アイシーストームドラゴン！ Toki tenchi kanesonaete, kōri kyōdairyū ga mezamemasu. Kono sekai ni kibou wo ataeru! Shinkuro shoukan! Mezameru yo, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon! "When heaven and earth combine, a mighty dragon of ice will awaken! Bring hope upon this world! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Icy Storm Dragon!" Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First 氷河期の底から立ち上がり、目覚める！あたしの敵に怒りを解き放つ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、氷結界の龍グングニル！ "Hyōgaki no soko kara tachiagari, mezameru! Atashi no teki ni ikari wo tokihanatsu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Hyōkekkai no Ryū Gungunīru!" “Rising from the depths of the Ice Age, awaken and shower your fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Boundary!” Second 氷河期の深さから目覚め、あたしの敵に氷怒り引き出す！シンクロ召喚！オーロラの槍、氷結界の龍グングニル！ "Hyōgaki no fukasa kara mezame, atashi no teki ni kōri ikari hikidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ōrora no yari, Hyōkekkai no Ryu Gungunīru!" "Awakened from the depths of the Ice Age, shower your glacial fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Spear of the northern lights, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Rikuri, Maiden of the Ice Barrier "心の槍は、空を舞い上がり、新たな始まりをもたらす！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、氷結界の巫女リクリ！" "Shin no yari wa, sora wo maiagari, aratana hajimari o motarasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Hyōkekkai no Miko Rikuri!" “A spear of the heart, soar through the skies and bring forth a new beginning! Synchro Summon! Come to me, Rikuri, Maiden of the Ice Barrier!” Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier "神聖な障壁の誇りが、立ち上がって台下を見る！シンクロ召喚！とどろけ、氷結界の虎王ドゥローレン！" "Shinseina shōheki no hokori ga, tachiagatte daika wo miru! Shinkuro shoukan! Todoroke, Hyōkekkai no Ko'ō Durōren!" “The pride of the sacred barriers, rise up and show your honor! Synchro Summon! Roar, Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier!” Blizzard Angel Eternia Star あたしの心に共鳴神聖な絆、天国へあたし魂上昇が聞こえる! 永遠の幸福にあたしたちを導く救世主となる！アクセルシンクロ！降臨せよ、ブリザードエンジェルオブエターニアスター！" Atashi no kokoro ni kyōmei shinseina kizuna, tengoku e atashi tamashī jōshō ga kikoeru! Eien no kōfuku ni atashi-tachi o michibiku kyūseishu tonaru! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kourinseyo, Burizādo Enjeru Etāniasutā!" “The sacred bonds that resonate within my heart, hear my spirit ascend to heaven! Become the savior that will guide us to eternal happiness! Accel Synchro! Descend, Blizzard Angel Eternia Star!” Hyoreon, Lion Ruler of the Ice Barrier 神聖霊その凍結世界中に走る。究極の力を示すそれから永遠に君臨する！ シンクロ召喚! 現れよ, 氷結界の獅子定規ヒョレオン! Kami seirei sono tōketsu sekaijū ni hashiru. Kyūkyoku no chikara o shimesu sorekara eien ni kunrin suru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Hyōkekkai no Shishijōgi Hyoreon! "The divine spirit that races across the frozen world, show ultimate power and reign over eternity! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Hyoreon, Lion Ruler of the Ice Barrier!" Shinkansen Panda - Saber Kuma 英雄の勇気氷を介して鳴り響く、この力を感じる！ とまらぬ速さで勝利に向け走るよ！ シンクロ召喚！シンクロチューナー! アタシの誇り、 新幹線パンダ - セイバークマ! Eiyū no yūki kōri o kaishite narihibiku, kono chikara o kanjiru! Tomaranu hayasa de shouri ni muke hashiru yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Shinkuro Chūnā! Atashi no hokori, Shinkansen Panda - Seibā Kuma! "Courage of the hero resounding through the ice, feel my power! Run towards victory at lightning speed! Synchro Summon! Synchro Tuner! My pride, Shinkansen Panda - Saber Kuma!" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ""二つの心の力に運命で結合さ。規定下るとあなたの力をたくましく！融合召喚！降臨せよ、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フレイムウイング！" "Futatsu no kokoro no chikara ni unmei de ketsugō sa. Kitei kudaru tono chikara wo takumashiku! Yūgō shoukan! Kourinseyo, Erementaru Hīrō Fureimu Winguman!" “The power of the two hearts joined by destiny, descend forth and let your power run wild! Fusion Summon! Descend, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!” Cinnamon Jurrac Meteor "力が3億年間での時間を積み重ね！ 宇宙の力敵を破壊し！シンクロ召喚！吹き上げるよ、ジュラックメテオ" "Ryoku ga san oku-nenkan de no jikan wo tsumikasane! Uchū no chikara teki wo hakai shi! Shinkuro shoukan! Fukiageru yo, Jurakku Meteo!" "Power accumulated over three hundred million years time, destroy this enemy with the universe's force! Synchro Summon! Explode, Jurrac Meteor" Jurrac Velphito "燃焼時間越え超越速度に、新しい未来に向けて今呼び覚ます！シンクロ召喚！駆け抜けろ、ジュラックヴェルヒプト！" "Nenshō jikan koe chōetsu sokudo ni, atarashī mirai ni mukete ima yobisamasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Kakenukero, Jurakku Veruhiputo!" “Speed that transcends across burning time, awaken now towards a new future! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Jurrac Velphito” Phoenix Divinity Dragon First 天で寝て希望の星、私の奇跡となり、すべての混乱を焼却！シンクロ召喚！希望の形態、フェニックスディヴィニティドラゴン Ten de nete kibō no hoshi, watashi no kiseki to nari, subete no konran wo shōkyaku! Shinkuro shoukan! Kibō no keitai, Fenikkusu Diviniti Doragon "Star of hope that sleeps in the heavens, become my miracle and incinerate all chaos! Synchro Summon! Embodiment of hope, Phoenix Divinity Dragon" Second "火の天空介して響く精神龍、今降臨よ、永遠希望の道を切り開く！シンクロ召喚！炎の使者、フェニックスディヴィニティドラゴン！" "Hi no tenkū kaishite hibiku seishinryū, ima kourin yo, eien kibō no michi wo kirihiraku! Shinkuro shoukan! En no shisha, Fenikkusu Diviniti Doragon!" “The spirit dragon that resonates through the fiery heavens, descend now and blaze a road to eternal hope! Synchro Summon! The envoy of flames, Phoenix Divinity Dragon!” Red Dragon Archfiend "不死鳥に心拍が世界中うなり声！目覚めし火力の生じるしましょう！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、レッドデーモンズドラゴン" "Fushichō ni shinpaku ga sekaijū unarigoe! Mezameshi karyoku no shōjiru shimashou! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourinseyo, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon!" “The heartbeat of the phoenix roars across the world! Awaken and let your burning power rise! Synchro Summon! Descend, Red Dragon Archfiend” Blazestar Maiden Kiria "精霊天空にわたって飛行を取るときに、永遠に炎が形成ことなる！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、ブレイズスターメイデンキリア！" "Seirei tenkū niwatatte hikō wo toru toki ni, eien ni honoo ga keisei kotonaru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Bureizusutā Meiden Kiria!" “When spirits take flight across the heavens, an eternal blaze will form! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Blazestar Maiden Kiria!” Flare Maiden Rikumari "私燃える心の大使に、今目覚めと進化ためきっかけとなる！シンクロ召喚！現れよ, 炎処女リクマリ!" "Watashi moeru kokoro no taishi ni, ima mezame to shinka tame kikkake tonaru! Shinkuro shoukan! Arawareyo, Honōshojo Rikumari!" “The envoy of my flaring heart, awaken now and become the catalyst to evolution! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Flare Maiden Rikumari!” Phoenix Miko Flare Star 勇気と力進化の炎に包ま、あたくし神に上がるにあたくしの叫びが聞こえ。 荒れ狂う精神の力で、心を通して共鳴しあたくし越える道となる! アクセルシンクロ！とどろき、不死鳥巫女フレアスター！ Yūki to chikara, shinka no honō ni tsutsuma. Atakushi-shin ni agaru ni atakushi no sakebi ga kikoe. Arekuruu seishin no chikara de, kokoro wo tōshite kyōmeishi atakushi koeru michi tonaru! Akuseru Shinkuro! Todoroki, Fushichōmiko Furea Sutā!" “Courage and strength engulfed in the flame of evolution, hear my cry as I ascend into divinity. With a raging spirit's power, resonate through my heart to become the path I cross! Accel Synchro! Roar, Phoenix Miko Flare Star!” Ruka Ancient Fairy Dragon 聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！ Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no Inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon” Stardust Dragon 宛て星精霊の中で輝く, 降臨せよ! 全ての心でこの世界を守る! シンクロ召喚！こうたんせよ、«スターダストドラゴン»！" Ateboshi seirei no naka de kagayaku, kourinseyo! Subete no kokoro de kono sekai wo mamoru! Shinkuro shoukan! Koutanseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The destined star that shines among the spirits, descend and protect this world with all your heart! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Stardust Dragon!” Starlight Conductor First "光に導か天の交響曲に、それらのすべてを導く声になる！シンクロ召喚！音楽の特使、スターライトコンダクター！" " Hikari ni michibika ten'no kōkyōkyoku ni, sorera no subete wo michibiku koe ni naru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ongaku no tokushi, Sutāraito Kondakutā!" "A symphony of heaven guided by light, become the voice that leads them all! Synchro Summon! The envoy of music, Starlight Conductor!" Second "天国の交響曲をリード特使は、永遠の命を与えるの声になる！シンクロ召喚！あらわれよ、スターライトコンダクター！" "Tengoku no kōkyō o michibiku tokushi ni, eien no inochi wo ataeru koe ni naru! Shinkuro shoukan! Arawareyo, Sutāraito Kondakutā!" “The envoy that leads the symphony of heaven, become the voice that gives eternal life! Synchro Summon! Appear, Starlight Conductor!” Stardust Divinity "全ての霊以上君臨永遠後見人が、今で降臨永遠猶予を大公開！シンクロ召喚！永遠輝く、スターダストディヴィニティ！" " Subete no rei ijō kunrin eien kōken'nin ga, ima de kōrin eien yūyo wo dai kōkai! Shinkuro shoukan! Eien kagayaku, Sutādasuto Diviniti!" “The eternal guardian who rules over all spirits, descend now and unleash eternal grace! Synchro Summon! Shine through eternity, Stardust Divinity!” Spiritual Aqua Fairy "神聖な希望の包み込む光が、今輝くと永遠に上昇！シンクロ召喚！新しい進化、精神アクアフェアリー！" "Shinseina kibō no tsutsumikomu hikari ga, ima kagayaku to eien ni jōshō! Shinkuro shoukan! Atarashii shinka, Seishin Akua Fearī!" “The enveloping light of sacred hope, shine now and rise into eternity! Synchro Summon! A new evolution, Spiritual Aqua Fairy!” Shining Fairy Dragon 究極の神聖な光天から輝いて, 全ての制限を分割。心と魂が永遠の命に結合せ! アクセルシンクロ！ あらわれよ, シャイニングフェアリードラゴン！ Kyūkyoku no shinseina kōten kara kagayaite, subete no seigen wo bunkatsu. Kokoro to tamashī ga eien no inochi ni ketsugōse! Akuseru Shinkuro! Arawareyo, Shainingu Fearī Doragon! “The ultimate sacred light that shines from the heavens, break apart all limitations and let my heart and spirit combine into eternal life! Accel Synchro! Appear, Shining Fairy Dragon!" Rua Power Tool Dragon 世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！ "Sekai no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawaa Tsuuru Doragon!" “Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Lightning Striker Dragon First 無限の雷との生活の砥石、雷の毛布に天の空に舞い上がる！シンクロ召喚！上空の使者 、ライトニングストライカードラゴン！ "Mugen no kaminari to no seikatsu no toishi, kaminari no mōfu ni ten no sora ni maiagaru! Shinkuro shoukan! Jōkū no shisha, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" "Grinding the wheel of life with infinite lightning, soar to the skies of heaven in a blanket of thunder! Synchro Summon! Envoy of the skies above, Lightning Striker Dragon!" Second "落雷歯車衝突天で、俺すべて全力で友達を守る！シンクロ召喚！発光、ライトニングストライカードラゴン！" "Rakurai haguruma shōtotsu ten de, ore subete zenryoku de tomodachi o mamoru! Shinkuro shoukan! Hakkō, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" "Lightning gears clashing in the heavens, I'll protect my friends with all my might! Synchro Summon! Flash, Lightning Striker Dragon!" Third "天の勇気が地球を介して輝く、友達を守るため力俺を与える! シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、ライトニングストライカードラゴン！" "Ten no yūki ga chikyū o kaishite kagayaku, tomodachi wo mamoru tame chikara ore wo ataeru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" “The courage of heaven that shines through the earth, grant me the power to protect my friends! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Lightning Striker Dragon!” Cyber Twin Dragon "この世界を守るための束縛から、空を打つ二つの心！融合召喚！希望のサイバー特使、サイバーツインドラゴン" "Kono sekai wo mamoru tame no sokubaku kara, sora wo utsu futatsu no kokoro! Yūgō shoukan! Kibō no saibā tokushi, Saibā Tsuin Doragon" “Two hearts that beat through the skies from the bonds that protect this world! Fusion Summon! Cyber envoy of hope, Cyber Twin Dragon!” Cyber End Dragon "革命に友情の心から形成。この世界平和を守るために組み合わせる力と勇気！融合召喚！進化せよ、«サイバーエンドドラゴン»！" "Kakumei ni yūjō no kokoro kara keisei. Kono sekai heiwa wo mamoru tame ni kumiawaseru chikara to yūki! Yūgō shoukan! Shinkaseyo, Saibā Endo Doragon!" “A revolution formed from the heart of friendship, combined power and courage to protect this world's peace! Fusion Summon! Evolve, Cyber End Dragon!” Sakura Daigusta Sphered 解決決意で聖なる空から急上昇, 我々勇気が不滅となる！ シンクロ召喚！強風切り開くよ, ダイガスタのスフィアード！ Kaiketsu ketsui de seinaru sora kara kyūjōshō, wareware yūki ga fumetsu tonaru! Shinkuro shoukan! Kyōfū kirihiraku yo, Daigasuta Sufiādo!" “Soaring from the sacred sky with resolved determination, our courage will never be destroyed! Synchro Summon! Cut through the winds, Daigusta Sphered!” Daigusta Garudos "勇気と高速、疾風の力が希望門を共鳴ように組み合わせ！シンクロ召喚！生まれるよ、ダイガスタガルドス！" "Yūki to kōsoku, hayate no chikara ga kibō-mon wo kyōmei-yō ni kumiawase! Shinkuro shoukan! Umareruyo, Daigasuta Garudosu!" “Courage and speed, combine as the power of the gale resonates through the gate of hope! Synchro Summon! Be born, Daigusto Garudos!” Starstrike Gale Dragon First "自分の心の中でファンファーレを目覚め、分解決意記載斬！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がる、スターストライキゲイルドラゴン" "Jibun no kokoro no naka de fanfāre wo mezame, bunkai ketsui kisaiki! Shinkuro shoukan! Maiagaru, Sutāsutoraiki Geiru Doragon" "Slashing forth with resolved determination, awaken the fanfare within my heart! Synchro Summon! Take to the sky, Starstrike Gale Dragon" Second "私決意が力は今風の中で輝いている。私の心がファンファーレを目覚めさせるそれが永久に上昇してみましょう！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がる、スターストライクゲイルドラゴン！" "Watashi ketsui ga chikara wa imafū no naka de kagayaite iru. Watashi no kokoro ga fanfāre wo mezame saseru sore ga eikyū ni jōshō shite mimashou! Shinkuro shoukan! Maiagaru, Sutāsutoraiku Geiru Doragon!" “The power of my determination now shines within the winds. Awaken my heart's fanfare and let it rise into eternity! Synchro Summon! Take to the sky, Starstrike Gale Dragon!” Stardust Dragon "天からの風、地球との永遠の結合を形成し。星に上昇ようにこの力を受ける！シンクロ召喚！ 飛翔せよ, スターダストドラゴン！" "Ten kara no kaze, chikyū to no eien no ketsugō wo keiseishi. Hoshi ni jōshō-yō ni kono chikara wo ukeru! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The winds from the heavens form an eternal bond with the earth. Bear this power as you ascend to the stars! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!” Psychic Nightmare 強大な疾風時に乗る当社外して世界に降りている神聖な特使！シンクロ召喚！昇るよ、サイキックナイトメア！ "Kyōdaina shippū-ji ni noru tōsha hazushite sekai ni orite iru shinseina tokushi! Shinkuro shoukan! Noboru yo, Saikikku Naitomea!" "A sacred envoy that rides upon the mighty gales to descend upon our world! Synchro Summon! Ascend, Psychic Nightmare!" Lunar Dance Maiden Eria 空と大地の絆が新たな進化を形成よ！ 時間と空間の門を通じて、最大速度で, 星に上がる真の力を目覚め！ アクセルシンクロ！花見よ！ルナーダンスメイデンエリア！ Sora to daichi no kizuna ga aratana shinka wo keisei yo! Jikan to kūkan no mon wo tsūjite, saidai sokudo de, hoshi ni agaru shin no chikara o mezame! Akuseru Shinkuro! Hanami yo! Runā Dansu Meiden Eria! “The bonds of the sky and earth form a new evolution. Through the gate of time and space, ascend to the stars at maximum speed and awaken my true strength! Accel Synchro! Blossom! Lunar Dance Maiden Eria!” Shira Thunder Unicorn 「天駆ける雷(イカズチ)よ、猛き烈風と交わりて、幻想の世界より姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！現れる, サンダーユニコーン! "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Takeki Reppuu to Majiwarite, Gensou no Sekai yori Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareru, Sandā Yunikōn!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the world of myth and legend! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Thunder Unicorn" Enrique Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (Note that this chant is in Spanish, so no Japanese romanizations or translations) Sincronización Convocar! Carga fuera, Gaia Knight, la Fuerza de la Tierra! "Synchro Summon! Charge forth, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth” Corey Crimson Blader "炎のよう精神の力が無限に爆発とき、その心拍がの土地を鳴ります！ シンクロ召喚！クリムゾンブレーダー！" "Honō no yō seishin no chikara ga mugen ni bakuhatsu toki, sono shinpaku ga no tochi wo narimasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Kurimuzon Burēdā!" “When the force of a fiery spirit explodes into infinity, its pulse shall resonate across these lands! Synchro Summon! Crimson Blader!” Demon Chaos King "新たな支配の鼓動全世界に響く！ その全能の魂の力を実感よ! シンクロ召喚！表れる, デーモンカオスキング！" "Aratana shihai no kodō zen sekai ni hibiku! Sono zen'nō no tamashī no chikara o jikkan yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Arawareru, Dēmon Kaosu Kingu!" “The pulse of the new ruler will resonate across the entire world! Feel the power of its almighty soul! Synchro Summon! Appear, Demon Chaos King!” Akiza Overmind Demon 空隙の世界を君臨定規, 異次元から現れ、威力を示さ！ シンクロ召喚！全能で、オーバーマインドデーモン" Kūgeki no sekai wo kunrin jōgi, ijigen kara araware, iryoku o shimesa! Shinkuro shōkan! Zen'nō de, Ōbāmaindo Dēmon" “The ruler that reigns through a world of void, emerge from the different dimension and show your might! Synchro Summon! The almighty, Overmind Demon” Psychic Nightmare 千次元から偽造された究極の混沌, 虚空の世界の向こうから現れよ! シンクロ召喚！来て. サイキックナイトメア! Senjigen kara gizō sa reta kyūkyoku no konton, kokū no sekai no mukō kara arawareyo! Shinkuro shoukan! Kite. Saikikku Naitomea! “An ultimate chaos forged from a thousand dimensions, appear to me from beyond a world of void! Synchro Summon! Come, Psychic Nightmare!” Masaharu Mist Valley Thunder Lord 風の谷を支配雷神が、地球に下れ！ 雷の捌きを放て！ シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ, 霞の谷の雷神鬼! "Kaze no tani wo shihai raijin ga, chikyū ni kudare! Kaminari no sabaki wo hanate! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourinseyo, Misuto Barei no Raijinki!" "The lightning god who rules over the valley of wind, descend to earth! Unleash the judgment of thunder! Synchro Summon! Advent, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" Natsuki Elemental Hero Luna Electra 光と闇の境界, 異次元からの英雄を作成しよ！ シンクロ召喚！やみ照らす、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ルナエレクトラ！ Hikari to yami no kyōkai, ijigen kara no eiyū wo sakuseishi yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Yami kara terasu, Erementaru Hīrō Runa Erekutora! "The boundaries of light and dark, create a hero from the different dimension! Synchro Summon! The darkness from light, Elemental Hero Luna Electra!"